LOVE RAIN
by mikannatsume1
Summary: mikan a sufrido mucho por la culpa de su primer amor llega a la academia conoce a natsume un chico guapo , frió , pero sin contar que natsume se enamoro a primera vista de mikan , pero sin contar que mikan se encuentra con su primer amor podra natsume sanar las heridas de mikan.


amar la lluvia

hola soy Mikan Sakura Yukihara o mejor dicho bombon tengo 15 años ,soy con cabello castaño , ojos de avellana , piel palida tengo los alices de robo , copeo , anulación y memoria de procesamiento soy líder del grupo MARS mis mejores amigas con quien formo parte el grupo y amigos de CALLINGS son Miyako Gotokuji o mejor dicho burbuja , Kaoru Matsubara o mejor dicho bellota , Yumiko Akamatsu o mejor dicho bell , Mayu Kikiri o mejor dicho bella , Kaito Domoto o mejor dicho brick , Seiji Hosho o mejor dicho boomer , Fay Toin o mejor dicho botch , Toya Kinomoto o mejor dicho black y Shaoran Li o nejor dicho baster solamente Kaito sabe sobre mi primer amor.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa para que nos quiere ver el director dijo mikan preocupada y gritando

mikan calmate dijo kaoru , yimiko mayu y miyako tratando de calmar a mikan

vamos a su oficina porque los chicos nos andan esperando dijo miyako

ya voy dijo mikan calmada

toc toc toc toc podemos pasar director preguntando

pasen dijo el director calmado

bueno chicos los site para decirles que las MARS y CALLINGS se van ir a estudia a GAKUEN ALICE para entrenar sus alice y estudiar ai a estudiar como los adolesentes de secundaria que son y saldren de esa escuela hasta terminar la universidad dijo el director calmado

queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee dijeron los chicos y las chicas sorprendidos y sorprendidas

se pueden retirar vallan a preparase para el concierto y despues a preparar sus cosas para irse a gakuen alice a y una cosa mas tambien haran conciertos y tambien a veses van a salir de gakuen alice dijo el director calmado

si diretor dijeron todos resignados

oigan chicos vamos a divertirnos en el consierto vale dijo mikan con una sonrisa

si dijeron todos alegres

vamos a prepararnos dijeron todos con una sorisa yendose

EN EL CONCIETO

chicos les toca salir primero dijo un señor apurado

si ya vamos dijeron los CALLINGS

chicos vamos a divertirnos vale dijo kaito alegre

si dijeron fay , toya ,shaoran, seiji saliendo coriendo

esta cancion se llama Trap y es la nueva cancion esperamos que les guste dijeron brick , boomer , botch , baster y black

ladrillo: Jidokhage ... jiulsurok peojyeogadeon saranga

boomer: Unmyeongcheoreom hangotmaneul barabwatdeon du pantalla

Sesang será eoreumgatdeon Nareul andeon Songir

meter la pata: jamdeureo hambre Gaseum gipeun

Palabras Nareul gadugo Nareul sumswige Hane

Jjideureo hambre Chueok gipeun

Naui apeumi hansumi nunmullo jjoeeowa

baster: Nareul tteonagajima neoreul bonael su eobseo

Eotgallyeotdeon unmyeonge neoui soneul nochigo

Maeil apeugo apeuge ni fuera bulleobwa

negro: Dareun saranghajima NAEGA yeogi itjanha

Neoreul manano geunallo sucheonbeonssik doraga

Neoreul anajul anajul geunareul geuryeobwa

Muesca: Unmyeongcheoreom neoreul atar Boge doeneun oneuri

Mal ocultar meonjicheoreom dwieongkyeotdeon maldeuri

Ladrillo: jamdeureo hambre Gaseum gipeun

Palabras Nareul gadugo Nareul sumswige Hane

Jjideureo hambre Chueok gipeun

Naui apeumi hansumi nunmullo jjoeeowa

Todos: Nareul tteonagajima neoreul bonael su eobseo

Eotgallyeotdeon unmyeonge neoui soneul nochigo

Maeil apeugo apeuge ni fuera bulleobwa

hilvanar y negro: Dareun saranghajima NAEGA yeogi itjanha

Neoreul manano geunallo sucheonbeonssik doraga

solo... nos... faltan ...dos ...canciones dijeron los chicos tomando el aire

ahora les toca a las chicas dijo kaito tomando agua

mikan nos toca dijeron kaoru , miyako , yumiko y mayu gritando

ya voy dijo mikan alegre

todo: Electric (descarga eléctrica) EEE-EEE-eléctrico de la descarga eléctrica

bomba: Jeon Jeon jeollyudeuri día momeul danyeo heulleo

dar dar gijeolhal Deut aseuraseul jjiritjjirit

chung chung chungbunhae ne sarangi gwabunhae

gyeok gyeok gyeokhage nal akkineun geo da ahora

miyako: beullaekholcheoreom (Sí) ppallyeodeureoga (Haha)

kkeuchi anboyeo (Sí) tteoreojyeo si (O)

yeogineun EODI? (Sí) yeolsimhi dingdongdingdong

Nugu Daechi nan? (A-Ha) meorissogi binggeureureureureu

bellota: jeomjeom ppallajineun Batir jeomjeom deo keuge ttwineunde

nariz neomeoseon'm hangyereul En Choque-Choque eléctrico

Todas: Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)

Nanananananana fuera de descarga eléctrica X2

campana: jeon jeon jeonabeul dejó matchwoseo nal saranghaejwo

gi gicheok eobsi Nareul nollaekijin marajwo

chung chungdol Hajin Malgo saljjak Nareul pihaejwo

Gyeok gyeokbyeonhaneun segye también aman jikyeojwo nal

guerras, parecían seonsaengnim (Sí) mwongayo igeon?

(Haha) Sumi gappeugo (Sí) yeori él (Oh)

makhyeo malmuni (Sí) gwitganeun dingdongdingdong

nuni mak busyeo (A-Ha) meorissogeun binggeureureureureu

bombon: eomjeom ppallajineun Batir jeomjeom deo keuge ttwineunde

nariz neomeoseon'm hangyereul En Choque-Choque eléctrico

Hoy: Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)

Nanananananana fuera de descarga eléctrica X2

bombon: Electricidad Descarga eléctrica

bombon y bellota : naui modeun geol sarojabeun Energy

nunbit amor también Laser gangnyeolhan

nae mam gipeun consiguió jeungpokdoeneun Sinergia

Daeche kkeuchi eomneun neoui Gage Gage

bombon, Bella y campana: eomjeom ppallajineun Batir jeomjeom deo keuge ttwineunde

nariz neomeoseon'm hangyereul En Choque-Choque eléctrico

Todas: Nanananananana (Electric) Nanananananana (Electric)

Nanananananana fuera de descarga eléctrica X2

Todas: Eléctrico (Nanananananana) off-eléctrico

(Nanananananana) off-eléctrico

(Nanananananana) fuera de la descarga eléctrica de X2

en proximo capitulo : que pasa en el concierto


End file.
